Wanna Trade Wings?
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: Thousands of years from now, humans will be extinct, and two armies will battle over who repopulates the Earth- the Angels, and the Demons. But when an angel and a demon become friendly with one another, what could be the outcome? *Character Deaths* D18
1. See me, Heal me, Leave me

**Wanna Trade Wings?**

**Chapter 1: Meet Me, Heal Me, Leave Me.**

_~A Part of You will Remain in my Grasp for Eternity~_

As he walked over the rugged, rocky earth, his wings pulsed, and his white cloak easily conformed to the land beneath. "Ahh, I suppose I must pay my dues before I start getting nicer tasks," he sighed as he stepped over a human skeleton. "This place is such a wasteland." Dino then paused, for before him stood a cloaked being who's hood drenched his face in shade. The black material immediately alerted Dino to a demon, however, so he knew that he had to be wary. "Who are you?" he asked, stepping back. "Are you with Satin's force?"

"I refer to him as Lord Xanxus," spoke a rasp of broken voice. Dino frowned.

"So you're one of _those _demons," he muttered. "All right, then! As custom dictates, we simply must fight! See, this land was claimed by the angels for scavenging!"

"We don't care what the angels' claims may be," the demon hissed. "We do not care what you want."

The hood remained, but arms were drawn, and Dino saw that this particular creature's weapon of choice was a set of tonfas. Immediately, he drew out the leather whip that was useful in close combat. "Come. We'll settle this for our elders right here, right now!"

"Tell Byakuran he owes my father a soul," the demon snarled, before smashing the steel weapon into Dino's ready defense. Dino grunted as he was pushed back in the dirt, then turned and lashed the whip over the demon's shoulder. The black-cloaked being groaned in pain, and as he stumbled backwards from the force of the seemingly harmless lash, his hood fell off of his head, revealing small horns, as well as a face that made Dino stop dead. Aside from the abnormally pale skin, there was dark black hair that fell around his face in messy, blood-soaked clumps, darkened color beneath his eyes, and several scars across his face.

As one trained to forgive and pity, Dino knelt down beside the demon, but he knew better than to touch something so cruel and ruthless. "I can heal you," he murmured. "If you're okay with that..."

The demon's gray eyes widened with shock, and he shook his head. Dino sighed in turn, because he knew just as well that doing as he wanted to would be a grave sin, for both sides. "You can't!" the demon said. "We'd be killed for sure! Besides... you... we're enemies!"

"But this is just awful!" Dino protested. "You shouldn't have to deal with all those _hideous_ scars!"

"These scars are from my Master!" the other returned. "You haven't a clue what discipline it takes to tame a creature such as myself."

"What 'Master'?" Dino asked. "Do you serve Xanxus?"

"No!" the creature shouted, before settling, "Oh, well... _yes_, in general terms, but my Master is someone else..."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you," the demon answered, the lightest blush tinting his pale cheeks. "I'm not allowed to speak of him."

Dino, sighed, held out his hand, and a white scar his palm began to glow- the only scar on his entire body. "I'm going to fix up your poor face," he murmured. "You don't have to live like that."

"I... I choose to live like this," Hibari muttered, looking away. Dino shook his head, and the other bowed his head, and waited, and, while Dino was attempting to heal him, he said, "My name's Hibari, by the way..."

"Dino," the angel replied. There was a moment of silence, and soon after, Dino stopped. "They won't heal... why?"

"Maybe we're too different," Hibari grunted, waving his hand to indicate for Dino to back off. When the angel didn't move back, Hibari placed a hand on his shoulder, attempting to push him back, but then a sharp pain sliced through his hand where he'd touched the pure being. "Ah!" he yelped, withdrawing his hand as Dino stumbled back. Panting, the two stared at each other, both equally shocked by the pain of touching. A feather fell off of Dino's wing as he trembled, and a scale from Hibari's black demon wings, which were hidden beneath his coat, fell to the ground without either of them noticing. "We shouldn't stay here," Hibari said. Dino nodded, then stepped back, and ran away, leaving the demon alone. Hibari glanced at the feather that fell from Dino's wing, then picked it up. Immediately, the swan-like, white feather changed color, becoming as black as a raven's as Hibari's dark hatred blackened it. Hibari paused, then placed the feather in his hair, before standing, putting his hood back on, and heading towards the portal back to the underworld.

* * *

><p><em>Later, in the kingdom of Hell: ~Right now, all I can do is remember your kindness...<em>

Hibari held the feather in his clawed hands, observing as the underground breeze ruffled each delicate hair. This was a pure object which he had dirtied with his own energy, and it painfully reminded him that every rose wilted beneath his touch, and every bird blackened through his corrosive hate. The crow that had perched beside him cawed dangerously as Hibari glanced at him, and the demon sighed, drawing his eyes away from the bird. That annoying bird used to be a beautiful, brown skylark, but since Hibari now kept it as his pet, it had evolved into a more demonic species.

After all, those of a demonic class almost always took to the darker shade, including those of such beautiful appearance. Deep down, Hibari despised his 'tainting ability,' but he couldn't help having it, as a demon. "Kyouya," spoke a deep voice from behind the door. Hibari flinched.

"Yes, Master?"

"Did you collect the oxygen atoms Lord Xanxus wanted?" the other asked.

"Um... only in the form of water...," Hibari answered, picking up the flask of water that he had collected from Earth. He knew it wasn't what his elders were looking for, but that was all he had.

"... Come outside, Kyouya."

Hibari stood, and, knowing that his Master didn't want to see him covered, took off his cloak, leaving on only a thin, black shirt and pants. This way, his chipped, scaly wings were exposed, ready to be used against him. He walked outside, and bowed to his Master. "Lord Rokudo...," he greeted. Immediately, the older demon grabbed him by the back of the head, and dragged him up to eye level, causing the younger to have to stand up on his toes.

"Do you know why we collect the elements?" Mukuro hissed. "It's so that the Angels don't possess them. If we were to take a certain number of elements, and apply them to our bodies, we could become mortals, and populate the earth as living beings. But if you fail to uphold his wishes, you will be punished, and eventually eliminated."

Hibari closed his eyes. "I'm sorry." Mukuro turned him around, slamming him into the wall, and Hibari gasped as the older man grabbed and twisted his wings harshly. "Ah!" Hibari cried, clawing at the wall. "Please, Lord, have mercy on me...!" The words that he spoke were unlike those that any demon should speak to his master, and it only infuriated Mukuro further.

"Mercy? We are _demons_, you fool! We show no mercy! And why are your wings chipped? It's hideous, and disgusting! I'll bet you touched an angel! Fool! I'll have to report your immaturity to Xanxus, and see that HE has _'mercy'_ on you."

With one last yank on Hibari's demonic wings, Mukuro stalked away, and the young demon reentered his room, fighting back tears of pain. Kurou- Hibari's bird- cawed obnoxiously when the demon returned, and flew from his perch, landing on the demon's shoulder, and cawing again. "You hungry?" Hibari asked, sitting on the bed. "Hmm... well, I suppose Xanxus won't need this...," he sighed, holding up the flask of water that he'd collected from Earth. He uncorked the small bottle, and held the water towards the crow's beak, and immediately, Kurou snapped his beak around the flask and threw his head back, letting the water of Earth wet his parched throat. Hibari sighed, taking the empty vial from the bird, and setting it in his cloak, then stroked through the black feathers, hoping to himself that one day, Kurou could be a beautiful, brown skylark again.

_Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Heaven: ~I want to forget, but I don't think it'll be easy..._

"I'm sorry, Lord Byakuran... I'm afraid I've been touched by a demon," Dino apologized, bowing to his master. Byakuran sighed, and signaled for his angel to come closer. Dino pulled back his robes where the touch was, and the lord of angels observed in silence, then reached out to touch the wound.

"Mm... this isn't good," Byakuran sighed. "Is this a creature that you decided not to hate?" Dino shamefully nodded, and the other sighed, shrugging. "Well, try not to pity any more demons. They're tainted and hateful beings. By showing sympathy for one, you open yourself to attack. You just can't show your pretty compassion towards them."

Dino sighed, and gave another nod to show that he understood. "Yes, my Lord," he murmured.

"Now, on more important matters, did you obtain the carbon I was looking for?" Byakuran asked, smiling as normal. Dino sighed.

"My utmost apologies, sir. Due to the encounter I had with the demon, I was unable to obtain any natural substances..."

"Hmm... that's a bummer. Well! Go on out again tomorrow, and give it your all then."

"Thank you, sir," Dino said, heading away.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p>Well, chapter one is up, as promised! :)<p>

Hope this story doesn't flip-flop. DX That would be bad. But there's a way to avoid that outcome...

Please Review!


	2. Find me, Watch me, Lose me

**Wanna Trade Wings?**  
><strong>Chapter 2: <em>Find me, Watch me, Lose me<em>**

_~I Don't Want to Hurt You Anymore~_

* * *

><p>"Well, Hibari? I'll have to give you one more chance," Xanxus sighed, sitting up in his throne. "If you fail to obtain oxygen atoms this time, I'll have to eliminate you." Hibari hung his head.<p>

"I'm sorry, my Lord," he apologized. Xanxus snorted, then picked the smaller demon up, and, holding him in his arms, kissed his forehead. Hibari shut his eyes tightly, and gave a gentle moan, for the kiss of Satan brought changes within him, making his horns grow, and his wings expand until they were as wide as his body, and could let him truly fly.

"There. You have more power this way. Go up in the sky until your right next to the portal to Heaven. Take the oxygen from there."

"B-but what if the Angels see me?" Hibari protested as he was lowered to the ground.

"Then they can have their way with you. You aren't _elite_," Xanxus snickered.

Although hurt, Hibari nodded, and looked up at the exit from the realm of Hell, before starting to flap his wings. It was a bit difficult, but he soon managed to get himself up off the ground, wildly beating his demonic wings as he escaped from Hell. As he emerged upon Earth, he could feel the gravity conforming to his immortal body. He carefully maneuvered himself up into the sky, making way towards the clouds, where it would be easier to single out the oxygen. The demon worked his way up until he could see the warped space in the distance that Angels occasionally passed between, and winced, frightened. He was now above the clouds, bathing himself in the water vapor as he took out a flask.

"Now... just to get the right ones," he sighed, concentrating so that he could find the right element. The pure oxygen shone brightly, and Hibari summoned those molecules into his flask, sighing with relief as he got four, then ten, then twenty! Soon, the flask was filled with pure oxygen, and the demon capped it, grinning. "I got it...!"

"Hibari?"

The demon flinched, fumbling with the flask as he looked back at the one beside him. He blushed, and slipped the oxygen into his cloak, murmuring, "Dino? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you," Dino replied. "You're uncomfortably close to Heaven. More importantly, why are you taking oxygen from such a dangerous place? If anyone else had found you, you might've been killed. Here, one moment..." Dino closed his eyes, and muttered something under his breath, and when he looked back, Hibari had been turned invisible. "There; no one other than I can see you. Now you're fairly safe. But that'll wear off in a while. Tell me... what happened to your wings, and horns?"

"Lord Xanxus gave me his power," Hibari replied. He didn't know why he was all right with answering. He just knew that talking to Dino was fun, and it was a pleasant feeling to speak to an angel.

"So... uh... are you fully corrupted then?" Dino asked. "Or, even more so than before?"

"What are you talking about?" Hibari murmured. "'Corrupted'...?"

He had the sense that he'd heard the word before, but in a way, it didn't seem like the word for him. "Sorry, don't mind that," Dino sighed. "Um... I'm really not supposed to talk to you... and I know you aren't supposed to speak to me in turn, either. So... why are you?"

"... I don't know," Hibari sighed.

"Get away from me, you annoying things!" cried a voice from below. Hibari and Dino turned in the air, watching, and Hibari identified the owner of the voice to be Leviathan- an elite demon, and surrounding him were a group of young angels, firing arrows at him.

"Oh, no," Hibari breathed. "Not an elite... Lord Xanxus will..."

"Huh? _That_ guy's elite?" Dino asked. "Man... this can't be good."

Levi soon collapsed, and Hibari gasped, covering his mouth. The moment he realized that Dino's little invisibility spell had worn off, he dived into the group, and shouted, "Scatter! You little insects!"

The young angels left immediately, and Hibari knelt down beside his fellow demon, feeling for a pulse. An immortal could only be finished off by another immortal, after all, and it seemed as though Leviathan was done for. Hibari picked the older demon up, and, with one last glare over his shoulder, flew back into Hell on strengthening wings.

_In Hell... ~I Never Meant for Any of This to Happen_

Hibari came through the portal with his elite fellow, and as he slowed himself, landing on the ground, he began to drag Leviathan towards Satan.

"My Lord," he called. "An elite has fallen by shot of the Angels!" Xanxus sighed, sitting upright, and looked as Hibari brought the elite to him.

"I see," he hissed, "and you didn't do this out of jealousy, did you, Hibari?" The younger demon shook his head.

"No, my Lord, the arrows are most certainly those of Angels."

Satan pulled one of the arrows out, and it turned deep black under his touch, then dissolved. "It most certainly was," he sighed. "This is an outrage... That Byakuran must be punished!" he snarled. "Belpehgor, go to tell the Angels' messenger that we're declaring war!"

The group of demon's in the area cheered with agreement to Xanxus's declaration, and the blonde demon, Belphegor, giggled and spread his overly large bat wings, before sweeping upwards and darting out of the dimension, his bright, silver horns flashing for a moment as he crossed into Earth.

As everyone readied themselves with their best weapons, Mukuro ran over to Hibari, and took him by the horns, yanking him forward into a bone-crushing hug. "We're at war!" he exclaimed. "Good work, kid, good work! You did great! If you hadn't been there to find Levi, maybe this delightful development wouldn't have taken place! We'll feast on angel wings tonight!"

Hibari was sickened by the joy of his master, and how certain things were put, and he gently pushed him back, before walking back to Xanxus. "Also, my Lord, I got the oxygen you wanted," he said, pulling out the flask. The element inside it glowed brightly, and a few of the demons who hadn't yet bustled away to get armed stared at the element as if in a trance.

"Well done," Satan praised, taking the flask. "With this, we will come a step closer to being mortal. Now..." He opened the flask, and the glowing gas floated out, and spread around the cavern, and a few of the demons experimented breathing with it in the air. "Soon enough, our hearts will beat in a way so that this is neccessary," Xanxus explained to Hibari. "But for now, get prepared for a full on war against the Angels."

_In Heaven... ~What do I do when I See You out There?_

Belphegor darted through the portal, and, ignoring the fluffy white material that conflicted with the dark matter he was used to, landed, and walked over to his acquainted angel-mate, Kikyo. Just as he was the messenger for Hell, Kikyo sent messages to Byakuran and other Angels. "Belphegor!" Kikyo acknowledged. "Pretty bold of you to come into here so easily! Must be important."

"It sure is," Belphegor replied, grinning to reveal his two rows of bright, white fangs. "We're declaring war."

Kikyo tensed as he heard the news, then stepped back. "I'll tell him right away," he said in a solemn tone. Trusting the angel to do as told, Bel raced away on his well developed wings, and soared back into Hell. Kikyo, meanwhile, flew into the deeper parts of Heaven, and soon came up to Byakuran. "My Lord," he began. "I have an important announcement."

Byakuran held up his hand to pause the messenger, and white, root-like structures grew from his legs, burying themselves in the white material that was abundant in Heaven. Soon, all of the Angels, young and old, male and female all gathered in the area, and God gestured for Kikyo to speak. "The Demons have declared war on us!" Kikyo cried. "The battlefield is Earth! May the strongest... may the Angels win!"

There was an applause, and Byakuran stood, then started to walk towards the portal to Earth. "War, hm?" he murmured. "What a shame it had to come to this. And I tried to be nice."

In the midst of the crowd, Dino sighed, reaching up and touching his forehead. "War? But... how can I fight him? What would I do if it came down to me having to hurt Hibari?" That thought made the angel bite his lips in anxiety, and he wondered if Hibari would die before he even had a chance to see him. With that thought, he shook his head. They could never even be friends!

They were angel and demon, after all.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p>And there's the next chapter! Sorry I didn't update sooner! Wanted this to get recognized a bit more first so that I know it didn't flop. XD<p>

Please Review!


	3. Meet Me, Save Me, Bond Me

**Wanna Trade Wings**

**Chapter Three: _Find me, Save me, Bond me_**

_~Let's Spend Eternity in Each Other's Arms~_

* * *

><p><em>The next day... Earth...<em>

"Do you have your tonfas, Kyouya?" Mukuro asked, his voice hot against the younger demon's ear. Hibari blushed lightly, and nodded, and he could feel his Master's chuckle vibrate through his entire being. "This is going to be great. You kill plenty for me, would you?"

"Yes, Master," Hibari breathed.

_"All right, everyone,"_ came the echo of Xanxus's voice. _"Do your best to guard the elites. Belphegor will take to the skies, and from there, he will announce the death count alongside that angel, Kikyo. Remember, Kikyo cannot be touched unless the Angels attack Bel first. Kill all you can! They've challenged our power!"_

A cry of agreement arose from the Demons, but Hibari didn't join in, for he heard something odd in the back of his head. He soon began to make it out to be a voice.

_'Remember, my sweets, don't attack Belpehgor unless they attack dear Kikyo first. Be sure to never take pity on the Demons, either! They won't forgive someone who has mercy on them. I want you all to fight them, and kill them, knowing that they are completely void of any light.'_ It was the voice of God, Hibari realized. He shouldn't have been able to hear Byakuran, but somehow, he did, and at the same time, it didn't frighten him. Byakuran's voice was light, smooth, and calming. _'Remember! I love you all, and I'll be sad if any one of you die! Do your best to protect your angel-mates!'_ Hibari smiled, and his wings gave a tiny flutter as he heard the words. Love was such a distant emotion for him, and all he could do was dream; even so, he was happy to hear the voice of God saying such pleasant things- whether they were meant for him or not.

"All right, everyone!" shouted Belphegor, and Kikyo, on the other side of the battlefield. "Today, the world will be covered with blood! The goal, make sure it isn't our blood!" The group of Demons laughed. "Now, the battle is starting in three!" The entire group shouted two, and then one, and the demons scattered in an instant, going in all directions to fight against Angels. Mukuro left Hibari's side, and the young demon found himself alone, with a few of the other young demons. The young ones soon ran off, however, and Hibari was utterly alone. He looked about, thinking about what he could do, when suddenly, he was tackled by an angel. He looked up into the caramel eyes, and cried out as he felt the searing pain of touching the angel.

"Get off!" he demanded. "You're just hurting me!"

"I'm hurt, too," the other replied, tying his whip around the demon's body while he was down. Hibari grunted as he was pulled up and dragged along, but, when he saw that it was Dino, he couldn't resist if he wanted to. He was dragged into a cave, and pulled deep into it. As the light from Earth could filter less into the cave, Hibari saw the glow that the Angel emitted, and he blushed, intruiged by the light of the healthy skin and golden hair. Dino was beautiful, even to the demon.

Dino turned a corner, and glanced back, then undid the tied whip, letting it fall down onto the ground. It was only then that Hibari saw the wound in Dino's chest, and he gasped as he saw that some of the blood had seeped onto his arm. Without thinking, he brought the arm up and kissed it, then licked up the blood, wincing as the warmth blossomed throughout his entire mouth. "What are you doing?" Dino asked, his blush shining brightly over his face.

"Nothing," Hibari lied. He then noticed that he was holding Dino's hand, and it didn't hurt that bad. But then, he caught sight of the pain in Dino's expression, and instantly released him. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's all right," Dino grunted. "Listen, Hibari, I-"

"Kyoya."

"Huh?"

"Call me Kyoya," Hibari said, trying to fight the inevitable change of color in his face. "It's... my real name."

"Eh? Then, is Hibari a fake name?" Dino asked, sitting down on a rock ledge in the cave.

"Well, sort of," the demon replied as he eased himself onto the ground and stretched his wings. "It's the name Mu- er- my Master gave to me. But I know that my real name is Kyoya. It's the name that I gave myself."

Dino smiled. "That's nice, making your own name."

"Thanks...," Hibari mumbled. "But don't use it around other demons... 'kay?"

"All right," Dino chuckled, "Kyoya~." Hibari blushed, and gazed at the glowing being before him. An angel was a truly beautiful sight- full of love and light. Dino's blonde hair was also a sweet touch. He looked like an element of Earth- like a tree during the time that humans once called autumn.

"Hey, Dino?" Hibari murmured. "Why did you save me?"

The angel looked away. "I've found myself quite attatched to you," he admitted. "You're_ cute."_

Hibari's inner instincts screamed for him to attack upon hearing the compliment, but, as if under a spell, Hibari could only blush, and say, "Whatever." There was a small pause, and Hibari gazed at the angel, his demonic wings pulsing with intrest. Then, suddenly, another angel fluttered into the cave, and turned to Dino.

"Ehhh? Dino, what are you-!" The brown-haired angel was cut off as Hibari lashed out, knocking the angel down and attacking him with his tonfas.

"Disgusting thing," the demon snarled, smashing his tonfa on to the head and smashing the skull.

"Kyoya!" Dino cried, rushing over to the demon and shoving him away. He covered his mouth, eyes watering as he looked at the body, and he stood, before falling back towards the cave wall. "Kyoya, you impulsive bastard," he whispered. "That was my... little brother..."

Hibari glanced at the angel's body, watching as it turned black and crumbled, turning to dust. "I didn't know that," he said innocently, glancing back at the angel. "I'm sorry, Dino..."

Dino looked down, and tears flowed down his face, but he soon wiped the water away, and whispered, "It's all right. I don't think he would've lasted in this war, anyway."

Hibari stared, suprised, as Dino's gaze turned unusually cold, then watched as a feather drifted away from Dino's wing and landed on the ground. The demon reached for it, and took it in his hand, then placed it in his coat, not minding as it reverted to the usual dark gray color. "Dino," he murmured, "are you all right?"

Dino blinked the coldness out of his hazel eyes, and looked back at the demon, then leaned in. "You know, this war? It's probably going to be going on for a long time. Do you mind hanging out with me for the whole of the war?"

Hibari nodded, remaining quiet due to his minor suprise. Dino was a pure being, after all, so why was he so... calm with the death of what he had claimed to be his younger brother? The demon brushed it off, and sighed as Dino lied down, as if to go to sleep. The demon, too, was exhausted, and worn down by the fear of being discovered by the others. And so, as he gazed at Dino's glowing, resting body, his eyes began to close...

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	4. Play Me, Tease Me, Guard Me

**Wanna Trade Wings?**  
><strong>Chapter 4: <em>Play me, Tease me, Guard me<em>**

_~We'll Destroy our Enemies and Stay Together~_

_Sunrise..._

Hibari sat up, and looked around the cave, when his eyes caught on Dino. To his suprise, the angel wasn't emitting a glow at all. Confused, the demon reached over, and brushed his hand over Dino's cheek. "Dino?" he murmured. The caramel eyes fluttered open, and immediately, the skin began to brighten, before the glow had returned- even if a little dimmer than the previous day- but perhaps that was just Hibari's imagination. The demon backed up, watching as his angel-mate sat up, and smiling as the angelic wings stretched with the body. "Good day," Hibari said, his face solemn. "We should look outside."

"I'll take care of that, so that you don't go killing off any more of my friends," Dino snickered. Hibari frowned at the taunting tone in the angel's supposed-to-be-soft voice, but the angel then smiled at him, and patted his head, rubbing his horns in the process. "I'll be right back, okay? So just stay here." Hibari nodded, and tiredly retreating into a corner of the inlet, curving his wings close to his body. Dino smiled at him, then left, and peered cautiously out of the cave. He was shocked by what he saw. Demons and Angels were fallen all over the place. The angel felt a flicker of rage as he witnessed the scene, and he hissed, "You monsters damn well deserve it," before kicking an unconcious demon. Immediately, the eyes flashed open, and the demon rose, coming all the way up to Dino's height.

He towered over Dino in a way other than in height. He was so consumed by dark energy that his mismatched eyes glowed with black fire, and his dark blue hair melded together at the ends like magma. His dark cloak bore the crest of the Demons on it, and he had two, glossy black antlers, each sprouting out from his forehead and branching out like those of an Earth creature. His wings were wide, dark and patched with holes, and his shoulders, broad and strong, each held two well muscled arms that ended in black-clawed hands.

"Oya oya? Are you picking bones with me, disgusting bearer of light?" laughed the demon, wielding a trident. Dino instantly got out his whip, and slashed it across the demon's body. "Kufufu... kuhahahaha~!" laughed the dark being, stabbing his trident into the other's shoulder. "All I need it to hit your pretty little face. Isn't that right, angel?"

"And I need to hit your dark, twisted heart, don't I?" Dino said, slashing his whip over the chest once more. The demon moaned with pain, a blush crossing his face, and he grinned at Dino, before grabbing both of his arms in a vice, dropping his trident in the process.

"One kiss from a demon will steal the soul," he rasped. Dino gasped, stumbling back, and the demon came on top of him, dipping in to capture the pure lips, when suddenly, he squealed in pain. Dino barely saw Hibari's face over the older demon's shoulder, and he smiled, his eyes soft. He had known that the ravenette was special. Hibari beat his wings, dragging his Master off of the angel, and he twisted the older man's wings further, making the older demon gasp with sick pleasure. "I smell _you_, Kyouya... I _know_ you're committing treason... fufufu..."

"He knows your real name?" Dino gasped.

"I lied!" Hibari spat. "My full name is Hibari Kyoya... and I'm only called Kyoya by demon-mates or Masters... I could never make my own name... it's impossible!"

"Fufufu... what a little rebel," Mukuro husked, turning and grabbing on to the younger demon's horns. Hibari whimpered as he was jerked around, his own wings twisted twice as harshly as he could to Mukuro. "Bad boy," Mukuro husked. "That's a bad, _bad_ boy." Hibari cried out in pain, and beat the large wings, trying to shake Mukuro off of him. "Look at this, all these nicks in the wings! Disgusting, to say the least. I knew you would go soft!_ I always knew it, Kyouya!"_

"I'm NOT going soft!" Hibari shouted, turning and sinking fangs into Mukuro's throat. The older demon groaned as Hibari pulled back, tearing his flesh, but not quite destroying it. Dino watched the two fight, then took hold of his whip, and looked at it, frowning.

"I'm sorry, Lord Byakuran," he rasped. "I vowed to fight all my fights fair. But today, I'm turning against that." He dashed forward, plunging his hand into the older demon's chest, and tearing the black heart from it in one swift move. The demon cried out in pain, his dark blood seeping over Hibari's body, and he tore at the younger demon, scarring him one last time before he collapsed forever. Hibari panted, his face burning with claw marks, and he turned towards Dino, his lips quirking up into a smirk.

"Not bad," he said. Dino gave a tired nod, looking down at the body on the ground, and he stepped back.

"Well, I suppose he deserved it," the blonde said with a sigh. "It's a bit sad that it had to end up like that."

"Not at all," Hibari replied, a venomous smirk on his lips. "I've wanted to kill that guy since the first time he twisted my wings," he hissed. "He's a monster."

"Most demons are," Dino sighed. Hibari looked back at him, and reached up, placing his hand on the other's shoulder.

"Let's go back to the cave... before anyone else wakes up," he said. He and Dino headed back to the cave they had slept in, and they continued on to the inlet where they could evade discovery. As they walked, Hibari saw another feather fall from Dino's wing, and he grabbed it. He was satisfied that it didn't quite darken into night black like the others and stopped a few shades early. He placed the feather in his cloak before Dino could notice, then, before another thought could cross his mind, he felt a spike of pain in his wing from Mukuro's treatment earlier. He massaged the area sorely, staring after Dino as he walked forward. "Dino," he murmured, "What is God like?"

The mere question made Hibari feel awkward, but he was curious nonetheless, and didn't take the question back. "God?" Dino repeated. "Well, he's full of love, and gives it to everyone but you lot. You know, humans... who created religion based off of his teachings thought that doing certain things made God shun them. They were wrong... always wrong..." Dino's eyes began to water as he looked back at Hibari, and he breathed, "Do you remember the war that wiped out the human race?" The demon nodded. "It was because they all thought they were right and the other was wrong... but no one was right... everyone thought that God hated the other... us angels could only watch and pity... as they killed each other... all thinking they'd become angels when they died... but no soul becomes an angel. No soul becomes a demon."

"They all become a part of the energy," Hibari concluded. "Giving their power to God and Satan."

"No. Not Satan," Dino said. "Humans never gave power to Satan." Hibari rolled his eyes.

"It depends on their energy," he countered. "Absorbed by the ego, they go to my Lord. Absorbed by selflessness, they go to God."

"... Byakuran says that, at death, all humans are selfless," Dino murmured.

"Not all humans," Hibari said, grinning evilly. "There were some so caught up in it that they never know they died."

Dino and Hibari turned, gazing into each other's eyes, knowing that there were some things they might never agree on. Only one thing was definite- that humans had been the perfect combination of their Masters' wills, and now, humans were gone. Angels and Demons were never meant to coexist. They couldn't cooperate. They could only fight.

"God loves everyone," Dino said, easing down on to the ledge. "He never wanted to have this battle."

"Now, you know that's a lie," Hibari snorted, sitting down on the ground beside the angel. "He wants us gone. He probably leapt at the idea of fighting us." Dino sighed, and reached out, rubbing his fingers against the horns on Hibari's head.

"Funny, those look a bit smaller than they did earlier...," he murmured. Hibari glared at him.

"Don't you ever say that," he hissed. "It's insulting. How would you like it if I said your pretty little halo was shrinking?"

Dino gasped, reaching up and placing his hands around the ring of extra bright light that floated just over his head. "Don't!" he protested. "That was a very special gift from Byakuran!"

"As were my horns from Xanxus," Hibari hissed. The two stared at each other for a moment, then looked away, feeling odd about each other.

They weren't sure if their decision was a good one.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile... In the Kingdom of Hell...<em>

"Lord Xanxus," Belphegor greeted, landing gracefully on the ground. "I have the report from last night."

"Talk," Satan said, lying back in his throne.

"Rokudo Mukuro was killed this morning," Bel said. "By an angel, of course. Also dead are all of Leviathan's apprentices, the fallen angel Daisy, and my brother, Rasiel."

"Those were some of our weakest members," Xanxus sighed. "All right. That's nothing. Get back up there."

"Yessir," Belphegor said, giving a short bow, before flying back to Earth.

* * *

><p><em>In the Kingdom of Heaven...<em>

"Lord Byakuran," Kikyo greeted as he touched the plush ground of Heaven. The lord of angels stood and walked over to his young messenger, and reached out, placing a hand on Kikyo's cheek.

"Have you been hurt?" he asked.

"No sir. I'm simply tired," Kikyo answered. God took the angel into a snug embrace, then slowly backed off, having refreshed Kikyo's body.

"How's the war?" Byakuran asked.

"We currently have the upper hand, sir," Kikyo reported. "Only one of our angels has been killed. Unfortunately, dissolved body of angel Tsunayoshi Sawada was discovered in a cave."

"Tsuna?" Byakuran repeated, his expression falling. "Oh, dear..."

"Another thing, my lord. Beside the body were the tears of another angel. Tsuna did not die without mourning." Byakuran sat down, and closed his eyes.

"Sad things," he sighed. "I'm afraid this world... is full of them."

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p>Please Review~ Last week, this story had the most reviews for the new chapter- I appreciate it! Keep up the good reviews, ne?<p> 


	5. Build Me, Savor Me, Calm Me

**Wanna Trade Wings?**  
><strong>Chapter 5: <em>Build me, Savor me, Calm me<em>**

_~Let's Build a Home in This Wasteland, and Call it Ours~_

* * *

><p>It had been a week since the battle between the Angels and the Demons had started. The week had been long for those who were fighting, but longer still for the odd couple in the secluded cave. They had slept through it, as they were both used to sleeping for days at a time. But the moment Dino was awake and glowing, Hibari, too, woke up. The two looked at each other briefly, then stood. "Morning, I guess," Hibari murmured. "... What's that?" he asked, indicating to the body in Dino's arms. Dino looked away.<p>

"A demon found its way into the cave," he sighed. "I took care of it, though."

Hibari looked at the face of the bloodied form, and snickered, "Orgelt's been done in, huh?"

"You knew him?" Dino sighed.

"He served the brother of our messenger," Hibari said, waving Dino away. "He's nothing important to me."

"Ha! Thought he didn't seem like much," the angel laughed, dragging the body out of the cave. Hibari caught the feather that parted from the wing, and buried it in his cloak with the others, his eyes narrow.

"Do you lose feathers naturally, Dino?" he called. The angel glanced back at him as he tossed the body aside, then returned, looking confused.

"My feathers?" he repeated. "No way. My feathers represent the purity of my heart~. I only lost that one earlier because I had touched you... I doubt I could lose another. Come on, I mean, I'm an angel!" Hibari considered the fact that Dino hadn't noticed that he'd been frequently dropping feathers, and the demon grinned as he wondered whether Dino was going to become a fallen angel. That, to him, would be a splendid development.

"Purity, hm?" the demon hummed. "Y'don't say..."

Dino shrugged Hibari's comment off, and moved over to the inlet that they resided in, before starting to dig into the wall. "Kyoya, help me out with this," he said. The demon obediently walked over to him, and took a hold of his tonfas, before beating a large hole into the wall. "That good?" he asked. "What are you even trying to do?"

"Do you remember?" Dino murmured. "Humans would make homes. They wouldn't just live in a pile of sticks- they'd make houses from rubble. It's the one skill of theirs that truly impresses me."

"Same here," Hibari said. "But are you suggesting we... make something of this cave?"

"We could put in a little effort so that no one- no one at all- finds us," Dino offered. Hibari glanced back at the wall, and began to beat on it more roughly, eventually causing a small rockslide that revealed a nice, water-carved room on the other side. Hibari walked into it, awed at the sight. A small pool of water glistened a bright teal color, small creatures turning and flipping about within it. There were gashes in the roof- as if made by the claws of a giant machine, and as Hibari looked around the cave, he found that the walls were as smooth as silk. Immediately, the demon felt at home in the dimly lit room, and he sombered over to the pool of water, then sat down, and cupped his hands, picking some of it up. The water trickled down his pale arms, and although the cold temperature made Hibari shudder, he was refreshed by the cool element.

Dino watched the scene, intruiged by the demon's prowess. Watching each droplet of water as it streamed down the demon's arms, gleaming brightly as it refreshed the ravenette, oh, the sight was enticing. And as Hibari looked back at him with those steely gray eyes, Dino, too, was forced to shudder at the chill that shot up his spine. Dino walked up to his friend, and he sat down beside the demon, his lips turning up into a smile. "Water," he said, reaching out and touching his fingertip to the surface of the pool. Hibari nodded.

"What's inside it?" he asked, pointing to one of the shiny creatures inside the fluid. Dino chuckled, however, and Hibari quickly grew flushed. "What?" he protested. "I don't know what it is!"

"They're fish," Dino answered. "One of the only creatures left on this foresaken land."

"Mm," Hibari hummed. "But birds are still-"

"Birds?" Dino interrupted, incredulous. "Kyoya, you've seen a bird before?"

"Well, yeah," Hibari said. "My pet crow, Kurou, who used to be a skylark... and I once saw a macaw when I came to a jungle in my search for a fern for Lord Xanxus."

"Wow," Dino breathed. "I've never seen a bird in my life."

"Well that hardly makes sense," Hibari snickered. "Here... I'll show you."

The demon stood, and focused his energy as he summoned Kurou towards him, and soon, the crow emerged from a temporary portal on the ground and landed on his arm. Dino smiled, and applauded the appearance, his eyes sparkling with amazement. "Wow, it's beautiful, he said, walking closer. He reached out, and Kurou gave an annoyed caw, but settled as the angel stroked his back. Then, suddenly, to the shock of both immortals, the bird's feathers brightened until they were a beautiful tan, brown color. Even as it hopped down Hibari's arm and on to his fingertips, this color stayed, and the bird began to warble in a sweet melody, almost drawing tears to the demon's eyes.

Hibari could not believe that Dino's touch had reverted Kurou to his old self. But, being fond of this form of his bird, Hibari sat down on the ground, smiling. "I suppose I can't call you Kurou any more, huh, little guy?" he murmured. The skylark chirupped, and nuzzled into Hibari's hand, before flying to Dino's shoulder and tweeting sweetly.

"Hibari, Hibari!" the bird called to its master. The demon gave Dino the warmest smile he could ever give, and came in, then gave the angel a tight hug.

"Thank you so much," he whispered. "You're... you're an angel."

Dino blushed, and reached out, gently rubbing Hibari's back, and suprised by the lack of pain as he touched the being. "And you're a demon, Hibari."

"Sometimes...," Hibari began, uncertain. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't," he admitted at last. Dino reached out, and wrapped a hand around one of Hibari's horns, running his fingers down to the pointed tip. He could've sworn that they used to be longer. But, remembering the anger of Hibari when this was last pointed out, he didn't voice his opinion, and instead moved his hand down and felt along the thin wings, feeling each of the little nicks that had been created by their lack of fighting. It was then that Hibari, too, reached up, and cupped Dino's cheek. "Your skin is flawless," he commented. "I envy you." Dino just gave a small grunt to acknowledge Hibari's remark, and he allowed Hibari's clawed hand to trail up further. and Hibari looked longingly at the ring of bright light above Dino's head, then reached up, and he wrapped his hands around it, but, as the object was just light energy, he could not physically hold it. He leaned up, and his lips brushed against the halo, which caused Dino to gasp as the energy sent a wave of negativity and fear through his body. This was unacceptable. Dino shoved Hibari back, gasping as he reached up and touched his holy crown. The ring had dimmed slightly, but it was thankfully not gone. Hibari would not be allowed near it again, Dino thought with a trace of bitterness. "I'm sorry," the demon murmured, closing his cloak around his body and playing with a feather that had been stored within it.

"It's all right," Dino sighed. "But don't you ever kiss me again, hear me? To an angel, your lips are death. The kiss of a demon will shut my eyes forever."

Hibari was hurt. He had done his best to display his affection for the angel, and now he was being told that he couldn't do so because it was deadly? He wasn't pure evil, in his own mind. To him, any demon could redeem themselves and fall in love. Wait... Love? That wouldn't just take his demonhood away- that would, maybe, make him rise into an angel!

_~I Didn't Think it Possible, but I Think I Might Fall For You~_

Dino gazed at Hibari with his longing, caramel eyes, feeling a bit guilty. He hadn't realized that he could hurt a demon's feelings until he'd actually done so, and after the fact, he felt sorry. The words that he'd spoken were cruel- even demonic, and with that fact, Dino felt a feather part from the collection of purity that resided within his wings. Hibari snatched the feather into his hand, and Dino trembled, wondering how many feathers he'd lost without knowing it. Was he going to fall? The mere idea made the angel clutch his halo in astonishment and anxiety. Would he dare to fall for Hibari? No! It couldn't happen!

"Kyo-"

"Di-"

"-ya?"

"-no?"

The two paused, awkward. "You go first," Dino murmured. Hibari shook his head.

"You."

"... It was nothing," Dino sighed. "What is it?"

"... Nothing," Hibari answered. "Just... it was stupid."

"Same here," Dino replied. "... You know, I'm sorry, Kyoya... for yelling at you." The demon looked up. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Hibari shook his head.

"If my lips cause you pain," he breathed. "They will never touch your flesh again." A noticably large scale fell from Hibari's dragon-like wings, and the two continued to stare at each other with wistful eyes before they turned around to think to themselves.

_Meanwhile, in the Earth's Atmosphere..._

Belphegor flew up to Kikyo, grinning in a sinister manner. "Hey, Kikyo, I'm bored," he husked, holding his hands together as if mocking the angelic gesture of prayer. He then parted his hands, and between them came knives, held in suspension by wire. "Let's fight." Kikyo looked at Belphegor, sad that his supposed acquaintence would suggest such a thing. But, remembering the words of God, Kikyo flew back, and took a poisonous, purple flower from his cloak. As Bel through his knives, Kikyo threw the rose, and the two slaughtered each other, falling to the ground together as they drew their final breaths.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p>GAH! I promised a double-upload, what am I gonna do? DX<p>

All right, Phoenix is now on spring break, and will do her best to upload whatever she can whenever she can, so keep your e-mails on standby and the reviews coming!

Please Review!


	6. Taunt Me, Taint Me, Paint Me

**Wanna Trade Wings**

**Chapter Six: _Taunt Me, Taint Me, Paint Me_**

_~No Matter What Happens, I Refuse to Leave Your Side~_

_In the Kingdom of Heaven..._

"What? Kikyo was?" Byakuran cried, standing upright.

"You heard me, my Lord," Zakuro snickered. "It seems as though they killed each other."

"No way...," Byakuran sighed, reaching up and rubbing his forehead. "Why would Kikyo...? He was such a sweet angel..." God took his time to mourn the loss of his messenger, then shuffled in his seat, saying, "All right, then, Zakuro. Come close. I'll enlarge your wings."

"Yes, sir," Zakuro answered. "I will carry on my duty as an angel to serve you."

Byakuran embraced his new messenger, and the angel's wings expanded until they were as large as Kikyo's once were.

_In Hell..._

"That damn brat," Xanxus snorted. "Figures he'd do that- the idiot. Squalo, come forth. You'll be Bel's replacement."

"Yes sir, of course, sir," Squalo said, approaching Satan. Xanxus grabbed Squalo by the throat and crashed their lips together, causing the other's wings to grow much larger than those of regular demons.

_Later, in the Cavern on Earth..._

Dino opened his eyes, sat up, and stared at Hibari, who was still asleep just a few feet away. He came forward, and picked up the demon's hand in his own, to find that the nails had gone from black to white, and were no longer claws. Dino rubbed the back of the demon's hand with his thumb, and Hibari soon woke up, and the demon sat upright, before looking at his hand. "My claws?" he muttered. "What the heaven?"

"Hey, don't say that in vain," Dino snapped, before brushing it off, as he had used the phrase 'what the hell' in several occasions. "Who knows?" he said, smirking at the demon. "Maybe Xanxus is dying and his power in you is going away."

Hibari tore his hand away from the angel's, and hissed, before snarling, "My Lord Xanxus would never lose to the likes of the Angels!" he snarled. Dino sighed, and patted the demon on the head.

"Calm down, Kyoya," he muttered. "It was a joke."

Hibari paused, still offended, but he did relax after Dino had touched him. The angel did, after all, have that little aspect of motherly care to him. "It's all right," he sighed. "I guess it's my fault this happened, anyway." The demon observed his new nails with narrow eyes, and he snorted with resentment at the development, then reached up and felt along his horns. They did feel smaller, but he would never admit to that. Besides, Dino's halo was dimming down, and he never mentioned it. There was no need for Hibari to confess about anything.

Dino stood, and walked over to the smooth walls, then ran his hand down them, before walking over to the place from where he and the demon had entered. It was quite a large hole, and Dino thought that maybe it would be better if said hole was smaller. He moved rocks over the area, groaning as they grew bright and hot beneath his touch. "Hey, Kyoya, would you move these for me?" Dino asked. The demon walked over, and grabbed a stone, and it darkened to a natural gray color, immediately turning cold as ice. They should have been as black as night, but they didn't grow that dark. Hibari snorted with frustration as he moved the stones into place over the door, then flapped his wings and continued to built it up until he and Dino could both just barely fit through it.

"There," he sighed. "That good?"

"Yeah," Dino agreed. "Thank you." Hibari nodded, and walked back to the pond, then cupped his hands. He scooped up some of the water, and held it to his lips, before tilting his hands back and letting the substance flow down his throat. Dino watched for a while, then joined Hibari at the pond. "You don't need to drink that," he mumbled.

"I want to," Hibari answered, glancing back at Dino. "It does feel kind of good."

Dino arched his eyebrows in disbelief, then followed Hibari's example, and as the cool water entered his body, he realized that Hibari was right. His dry throat grew instantly moist and much more comfortable. "Damn, you're right," he said. Hibari glared at him, and Dino blushed, realizing his mistake. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," Hibari sighed. "But please don't take terms such as 'damn' so lightly."

Dino nodded, and folded his hands over his lap, watching Hibari's expression. The demon was being good to forgive him for using offensive phrases such as 'damn,' and for occasionally making a mockery of his society. It made Dino ashamed of himself to reflect on his abusive behavior. Wasn't he supposed to be an angel? Dino moved a wing towards him, and grabbed a hold on the bone inside it, before reaching up to touch it. Hibari watched him as he took a hold of a feather, than plucked it from his own body. "There," Dino sneered. "I deserved that."

He tossed the feather over his shoulder, and Hibari leaned over, grabbing it. "Now, Dino, don't go pulling these out; aren't they special to you?" he protested as the feather darkened in his grip.

"Not if they don't mean anything," Dino hissed, pulling out another. Hibari lunged forward, tackling the angel to the ground, and holding his wrists against the ground.

"Don't treat yourself like that, you idiot!" he shouted. "Pull too many feathers out, and you may as well lose your wings! Do you want to be damned, Dino?"

The angel gulped. When used as as serious matter, the term 'damn' was one that would strike fear into any angel. Just to imagine becoming something that God wouldn't allow in his place, and the mere thought of losing one's angelhood to be banished to Hell, it was all so frightening. Dino didn't want his lord Byakuran to pity him, and he didn't want to be rejected by him either. And so, Dino realized, he needed to forgive himself for losing track of his emotions, and he needed to calm down, and stop hating himself- before he became such a being. The angel's eyes watered as he came to the conclusion, and he murmured, "Thank you," to the demon who had saved him from himself. Hibari stared for a moment, confused, and then, Dino wrapped his arms around the demon's shoulders, and embraced him, hugging him so close that their bodies were squished together. "Thank you, Kyoya." Hibari closed his eyes, letting the warm body of the angel warm his cold heart, and he gulped, letting his wings tear painfully as he prolonged the action by returning it. Dino's body itself was a drug- dangerous, but painfully addictive. Hibari couldn't help but fear the consequences of staying with him, but even as he did, seeing Dino's grateful face- that gratefulness that the demon had created inside the angel's delicate soul... That feeling swept over Hibari's body, and he could only stay in place and observe it. "Kyoya," Dino breathed against the demon's ear. "Kiss me."

Hibari looked into the angel's eyes, incredulous, then sat back. "I can't," he said. "I'll kill you, right?"

"It's sweet of you to care about me," Dino teased. "You really are a softy, aren't you." It wasn't rage that overtook the demon, but the fear of being losing his demonhood and rising, the fear of becoming a traitor to his family, that was enough to make him snap. He flushed red as he crashed his lips to Dino's, and the angel gasped with pain, but Hibari was already sunk in his lusts. If it was a kiss that Dino wanted, then he would give it to him! Dino had been on the offensive lately, anyway, so surely, a little physical lust in his general direction wouldn't do much harm. Hibari soon found that it was useless to remain true to his blood in the situation, however, and he began to kiss the angel a little softer. He quickly grew shocked at himself, though, and backed off, and Dino quickly caught his breath, gasping out, "Again!"

"No!" Hibari shouted. "Dino, are you crazy?"

The angel calmed down, and shook his head, sitting up. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I... got caught up in it, and..."

"Didn't it hurt?" Hibari pointed out, biting his lip with fangs that seemed to be rounding out.

"Only a little," Dino admitted. "Actually... it wasn't that bad at all..."

Hibari got off of the angel, and walked away, his head pounding with regret. How could he oblige to Dino's command out of his stupid pride? He was surely going to lose his demonhood like this. His head already felt lighter due to the recent loss of mass on his horns! And his wings were so torn that he was starting to doubt his ability to fly. "Dino, I'm not going to do that again," he muttered. "It's not safe."

Dino understood. No matter how far their need went, they couldn't keep doing this and still be safe. It was dangerous for them to do anything together without threatening their own beings. Hibari was the ice, and Dino was the fire. Now the question was- would Dino be put out when Hibari melted? Only time could tell.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p>I DID IT! XD All right, people. Get to the reviews, ne?<p>

Please Review!


	7. Hold Me, Kiss Me, Raise Me

**Wanna Trade Wings?**  
><strong>Chapter Seven: <em>Hold Me, Kiss Me, Raise Me<em>**

_~As Insane as I Might Become, I Don't Want to Lose This Feeling~_

* * *

><p><em>A few days later...<em>

Hibari was fast asleep, curled up in a ball, relaxing, when a loud shout woke him up in an instant. He sat upright, and saw Dino, looking in the pool of water, tears rolling down his face. Hibari quickly saw the source of this sudden rage- Dino's halo had almost completely faded. "I can't believe it," Dino sobbed. "I'm a fallen angel...!"

"No you're not, you baby, you've still got it," Hibari groaned, rolling over. "It's just _fading_ is all."

Dino clenched his teeth, and glared at the demon. "And should I say something about those _bite-sized_ horns on your head? Or how about I start calling your Patch, for your wings? Or need I mention the fact that you're losing yourself altogether? You sure as hell must be falling in love with me!" Hibari gaped. He stood, and backed away, walking into a corner of the cave.

"Well, it's easy to see what's making you fall, Dino," he muttered, his eyes wet with tears. It was so painful because, Hibari would never admit it, but it was true. Standard demon emotions didn't apply. It wasn't lust. It wasn't infatuation, either. Just as Dino had said, it 'sure as hell was love.'

_"What did you say?"_

Hibari gasped as those once heavenly arms grabbed on to his, then yelped with suprise as Dino kissed him. This was the only way to calm the both of them during a fight, and the demon knew it. Their lips came together, and then, suddenly, it was all right. Hibari and Dino kissed each other fiercely, each clawing at the other, and while Dino fought for dominence, Hibari could hardly do anything but sit pretty and let it happen. The white, thinning angel wings beat Hibari's sides as the angel came closer, and the demonic bat wings that were filled with holes and gashes draped over the both of them like tassles. They both knew that they were doomed. If things continued like this, they would definitely die together.

"Dino... hah... please," Hibari panted. "Easy with the wings."

"I didn't ask your opinion," Dino snarled, before kissing the demon once more. They both hated it. How they needed each other to stay even the tiniest bit calm... How they craved each other's warmth above everything else... How they wanted to share each other's bodies for eternity, and never let go...! It was a disaster for the both of them. It was heaven for Hibari and hell for Dino, yet at the same time, it was too good for both of them, and they could never get enough of each other. Dino at last broke the second kiss, gasping for air, and his eyes were wild as he looked at the quivering demon beneath him. "What, you cold?" he hissed. The demon shook his head.

"Seeing you like this breaks my heart," he rasped. The angel laughed.

"As if you ever had one," he chuckled. "One more..." Hibari placed his hand on Dino's chest, and gently pushed him back.

"I need to do something..." The demon picked up each and every feather that Dino had dropped during the two kisses, collecting a total of five. Each one he picked up was slightly lighter than the last, and Hibari sighed, gazing at the angel before him. "Dino, you really are going to fall," Hibari sighed. "We need to stop."

"I'm just helping you," Dino answered. Hibari hated it. How he had ruined the angel's beauty with his corossive, tainted hands, and how his lips felt so great when joined by the angel's. And how their passion for being with their enemy became so twisted that it dragged the both of them to the verge of insanity. They were destined to die.

"I'm serious, can we leave it here?"

"No...," Dino rasped, leaning in and taking the demon's lips once again. "Mm... Kyoya, you're so good..." The angel didn't know what to do. All of this lust just came pouring over him, and he only knew one thing he could do with it- use it on Kyoya. And use it, he did. Kisses became addictive. Ever since the first one, even though he swore it wouldn't happen again, he kept kissing the demon, over and over, time after time, making it better every time and making all of it so much more intense. Part of him wanted to fall so that he could be with the ravenette forever. But at the same time, seeing his faded halo that morning? That was just too shocking! But no matter what, the angel couldn't stop. He continued to make out with the demon, knowing that it was the biggest mistake of his life.

Hibari at last couldn't take any more. He didn't want Dino to fall. The beautiful being that resembled a tree- he was gone now. Autumn had turned into winter, and leaves were beginning to fall. In short, Dino's hair, that golden, smooth, mop of hair was now sticking up in several places, starting to become knotted and messy. As far as Hibari knew, angels didn't do 'bad hair days,' because they were so pure. Dino's skin was scratched up and torn all over, destroying that flawlessness that Hibari envied so much. And, worst of all, the beautiful, heavenly wings were now thinned, patchy, and rough. They couldn't comfort anything now. The feathers on the ends of his wings began to gray, and Hibari hated to see it happen. Dino had even shed his robes, only putting them back on when the night was particularly unforgiving.

"Dino," Hibari began, pushing the angel back. "I know it comforts you... I know that. I understand. But you really need to stop... before you fall."

The angel hissed, and stood upright. "I thought you had a thing for me," he protested.

_"Dino, I love you."_

It all fell silent. Hibari's horns became dull little nubs, and his fangs disappeared, leaving behind rows of straight teeth in their wake. Dino snorted, and began to walk way from the demon.

_They hated it all._

The love, the sorrow, and everything in between. It was all to be despised. They were sinking into insanity and lust, never to be the same again. And the worst part was... there was nothing to do to stop it. "Kyoya," Dino began as he sat down on the opposite ends of the cave. "We're both retrogressing anyway... so what happens if I fall and you rise?"

"Then I guess we'll just be really dumb," Hibari muttered. He took out a recently lost feather from his cloak, and gazed at it. The object was tinted silver, not even close the black it would usually turn beneath his touch. And since Dino was losing purity, there was only one explanation- Hibari's tainting ability was being lost. The demon shed gentle tears to know that he was really and truly losing his demonhood. It was scary, but... at the same time, he _wanted_ to rise. He wanted to be capable of love. He wanted it more than anything. That foreign, beautiful emotion that every angel possessed... The distant and delicious idea of being beside someone for eternity...

_Hibari wanted it so bad._

Dino, on the other hand, didn't want to lose his life as an angel, but quickly realized that he had no choice. He was completely lost. He had nothing to compare with the sensation of falling. It was truly as though he was spiraling into a world of despair and agony, never to awake from the Hell he was flying into. He didn't want it. He did his best to resist, but, as the case with all falling angels, all he could do was let it happen._ Resistance was futile._

* * *

><p><em>In the Depths of Hell...<em>

"My Lord... I've returned to do your bidding," came the soft voice. "I apologize for my departure earlier... I was distracted... but I could never repay you for this new life. The rebirth you gave me was spectacular, my Lord, I-"

"Shut it, Mukuro Rokudo," Xanxus snapped. "I gave you life for one reason- you need to find the traitor. And kill him." Mukuro bowed down low so that his japanned, antler-like horns touched the ground, and Xanxus reached out, grabbing on to one of the prongs. Immediately, the horns swelled until Mukuro could just barely hold them up confortably, and Satan hissed, "Find him. Kill him."

"Yes, Master," Mukuro agreed. The revived demon flapped his large wings, revenge swimming in the placewhere his heart once was, and left Hell, ready to return to his deathbed for a visit.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p>Feels... filler-ish...?<p>

Please Review!


	8. Lose Me, Crave Me, Take Me

**Wanna Trade Wings?**  
><strong>Chapter Eight: <em>Lose Me, Crave Me, Take Me<em>**

_~No One Can Stand in the Way of Our Love~_

Hibari and Dino had at last had enough, and they managed to claw their ways out of the cave. At the entrance, they shared one final kiss to last as they stretched what they had left of their wings. "Bye for now, my love," Dino teased, pinching the demon's cheek. Hibari grunted, moving the hand away, and he murmured his farewell, before the two took off. Hibari ran over Earth, looking at the fallen bodies around him. He slowed down, and he sat in the bloodbath, twitching slightly.

"All of these bodies...," he whispered. "Those who gave their lives for what they believed in... It truly is sad..."

"Kufufufufufu..."

The dark chuckle swept around the demon, and he gasped, looking around. "No way... he's dead...," he murmured. Cold hands locked around Hibari's torn wings, and the ravenette cried out with suprise as icy antlers locked around his throat, trapping him in place.

"Kufufu... what a bad boy," came the cool breath over the demon's neck. "How dare you go against your orders. Hibari Kyouya, you are my slave."

"I... I am _no_ demon's slave!" snarled Hibari, squirming in discomfort as his wings were twisted. Thankfully, the dying nerves within his wings granted less pain, and Hibari threw his head back, then whirled about, headbutting the demon who's japanned antlers kept him trapped. Their faces were inches away with Hibari locked within the black branches of horn, and the two stared into each other's eyes, trying to read each other in silence. The ravenette quickly gave up, and he bashed his head against Mukuro's a second time, causing the both of them to groan in pain.

"Traitor. You are a filthy, filthy, traitor," Mukuro hissed, at last freeing his dark antlers from around the younger's throat. "As such, I'm forced to deal out intense punishment."

"You just wait and see, Mukuro!" Hibari hissed. "I can drink water and breathe air! Before long, I will have risen to become an angel! And I will kill you." The older demon smirked.

"Is that what you think, little rebel?" he chuckled. "It's not happening." The young demon was sure he'd rise eventually, but thinking of being trapped in this insanity forever brought tears to Hibari's eyes. To think that angelhood was impossible was a concept that he would never accept. He was going to rise, and no one could take it from him.

"You don't scare me," the ravenette mumbled.

"I should," Mukuro replied. "After all, not a single demon has ever risen to become an angel. What a foolish child you are," he laughed. Hibari froze.

_"Never?"_

"Never," the older demon repeated. Just before the ravenette could throw himself into his Master's soothing embrace and bawl his eyes out in anguish, the glossy, black antlers were taken in two hands, and the demon was kicked to the ground. Mukuro looked up, his eyes dangerous, and he chuckled.

"Oya oya? The little angel is back?" he growled. "You seem weaker..." Suddenly, it all clicked in Mukuro's mind. "You two... are lovers?" he suggested, looking between the two. His lips stretched back into an impossible upward curve, and he husked, "A few more kisses and you'll both be done for."

"Don't talk about my Kyoya in such a disgusting way," Dino hissed, throwing his hand towards Mukuro. The older demon took flight, and fled, knowing he ought to report the news to Satan before this went any further.

"As if I'd fall for that twice!" he laughed at the angel as he flew off. The two remaining beings looked at each other, and Dino sighed at the wetness in Hibari's eyes. He walked forward, and hugged the demon, and the ravenette immediately returned the embrace, and cried softly against the angel's shoulder.

"Dino...," he whimpered, "I love you so much..."

"I love you, too, Kyoya," Dino breathed against the demon's ear. "I'm sorry I never told you... I was scared of the consequences."

"If you fall and I rise... if it's possible for me to rise...," Hibari began, looking back at Dino. "Can we still...?" The angel smiled.

"No matter what, Kyoya. If you become a beautiful angel... and if I become a corrupted demon, I think we can still make it."

"Me too," the ravenette agreed in a shy tone. He paused for a moment, then muttered, "I admit I hate all of this emotional drama that comes with you angels."

Dino laughed for a while, and the moment he began to calm, he pulled Kyoya over close, and they kissed once more, knowing now that come what may, they would be able to make it through anything.

_Moments later, in the depths of Hell..._

"My Lord, they've become lovers now," Mukuro finished.

"What?" Xanxus began, before roaring, "WHAAAAT?"

"Yes, my Lord. I don't know how it happened, but Hibari Kyoya is most certainly no longer a full-fledged demon. Hopefully, the angel will fall before Kyouya goes too far."

"This is ridiculous!" Xanxus snarled. "There is simply no way one of our own could... grr... Gah, it doesn't matter! I kissed that little twerp! Squalo!"

"Y-yessir!"

"Go to Heaven and tell Byakuran about his little angel's current state." The messenger nodded, then flew out of Hell, heading towards Heaven. But as he came upon the portal, he saw someone else, and stopped.

"Who the heaven are you?"

"And who the hell are you?" the other returned, "I'm Zakuro, God's messenger."

"Squalo. Satan's messenger." Zakuro stepped aside, and Squalo moved into Heaven, although he was suprised that the angel just let him enter like that. He wandered aimlessly through Heaven, being an inexperienced messenger, and he soon came up upon a very bright being. He shielded his eyes. "You God?"

"Indeed I am," said the other. "Awful bold of you to come on so deep. It must be important if you got past Zakuro to tell me something yourself. N'aw, man, you're tracking corruption all over the clouds!"

Squalo awkwardly looked back at his black footsteps, then, after shrugging off the angel lord's comment, he said, "Your angel, Dino Cavallone, has fallen in love with one of Lord Xanxus's demons. What are you going to do?"

"What can be done?" Byakuran replied with a shrug. "If he's in love with a demon, then he will fall. I love all my angels, but if love is involved, who am I to meddle?" Squalo wrinkled his nose, and walked away, leaving Byakuran to himself.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p>Gah... I'm in a bad slump... Could use some serious pep-talk for a while. Missed two days of school, and now I have a whole lot to catch up on, y'know? *sigh*<p>

Please Review!


	9. Drive Me, Craze Me, Hurt Me

**Wanna Trade Wings?**  
><strong>Chapter 9: <em>Drive Me, Craze Me, Hurt Me<em>**

_~I Don't Care What You do, I'll Always Love You~_

* * *

><p><em>A Cavern in Earth... Three Days Later...<em>

Hibari leaned in, and took the feathers that had fallen from Dino's wings. They didn't even tint silver any more, just remained the pure white color that they were when still attached. "Beautiful," the demon cooed as he gazed at the feathers. He passed one to his angelmate, and it turned gray. The angel teared up.

"Oh, Kyoya," he whimpered. The demon smiled.

"It's shadier over there, silly," he teased, leaning over and capturing the angel's lips. Dino returned the kiss with no hesitation, and as he entagled his fingers in the demon's silky hair, the two of them exchanged silent 'I love you's. "You're so nice," Kyoya sighed, hugging the angel tightly. "You and I... I think we belong together."

"I feel the same way," Dino replied, leaning in and kissing the demon with lips that just barely warmed his own. The two embraced for a brief moment, when Dino said, "Uh, Kyoya, there's something I want to do, since you might rise," he said. Hibari allowed the angel to pull him up, and he gasped as the angel suddenly locked strong arms around his body. "Easy, now," Dino grunted, starting to fly. Hibari sighed, stretching his own wings far, and beating them against Dino's. The two beings weakly flied together from the gashes in their cavern, and Dino pushed them higher in the sky, closer to Heaven.

"Dino...," Hibari breathed. "Where are we going?"

"There's someone I want you to meet," Dino replied. The demon's pale face grew redder and redder as they came closer, before he gasped as a euphoric feeling took over his corrupted body. It felt as though every evil intent was being purged, like his entire soul was being cleansed. The tiny nubs on his head left no trace as the demon shuddered. They had made contact with the portal to Heaven.

At last, they managed to enter, and the two lovers stumbled along a white path, going deeper into the heart of Heaven until they came upon a bright, kind being. Hibari fell to his knees, and stared at the man, whispering, "It's God..."

"Hello there, young ones," Byakuran said, standing. "Dino! Goodness, you look so different. I was so worried for you!"

"I'm sorry, Lord Byakuran," Dino sighed, holding open his arms. "I'm in love with him." God swept in, and embraced the falling angel, and Hibari watched, his eyes flickering with jealousy for a moment before Byakuran turned to him.

"And this is the lucky one, I imagine?" That was the demon's only warning before he was taken into the same embrace, and he melted into the hot body, stunned by how warm Byakuran truly was. He could feel all of his temporarily ego vanishing, and his torn wings gave a tiny flutter as the demon began to return the embrace. "What a dark path you've walked, young one," Byakuran breathed, his voice making the demon resort to panting with its heat. "Filled with that cold, cold hate that you demons show. You've been whipped, your wings constantly twisted, your body ravaged by gashes, and your entire essence swallowed by that torment. You're safe now, young one." The demon's tongue lolled out of his mouth as he absorbed more of the overpoweringly pleasant love, and he nuzzled against the body.

"I was such a fool," he rasped, "to ever follow Satan."

Dino smiled. "That's enough, Kyoya, c'mon." Hibari slowly, reluctantly, backed off of the higher entity, his cheeks dyed crimson, and he sighed in an exalted manner.

"I want to rise," he whispered. Byakuran gave a gentle smile, seemingly about to say something pleasant, when his attitude changed.

"Oh, you are simply adorable, Kyo-chan, and I would love to help you rise, but you aren't going to!"

"... Huh?"

"See hun, demons don't rise. Especially when they want to. Just like angels don't fall if they're scared to." The bright being giggled for a moment, and said, "See, if you were going to rise, you'd already be developing a halo. And if Dino-chan was gonna fall, he'd already track in some corruption in this pure place. But both of you leave normal footprints." Hibari and Dino glanced at each other, both of them not knowing what Byakuran was trying to tell them, and God laughed. "It's okay. Seeing is believing, isn't it?"

"Lord Byakuran," Dino cut in, "If we're not going to switch species, what's going to happen to us?"

"Well, first, Dino-chan, let me ask this. Since you were always into the humans' idea of painting, what happens when you mix black with white?" Dino paused, confused, so Byakuran continued, "Does the black change to white? Does the white change to black?"

"No... they both turn gray," the angel replied.

"Exactly."

The two subspecies looked at each other, starting to understand. There was no happy end for some forbidden romance like this. They were going to spiral and splash about in their insanity, untouched by the outside world, and they would die together in that retrogression, unable to go further past their own species, unable to escape the whirlwind of fate. Endless torment lied in front of them, obstructing the distant jewel buried within its waves. The jewel... the embodiement of happiness, was already out of their reach. If they wanted to love, they should have never touched each other.

The thought of being caught in relentless torment wasn't foreign to Hibari. He'd been living it all his life. Living it _alone_. But now, with Dino beside him, he could go through it all again. The twisted wings, the scarred face, the whippings and constant ridicule, he would go through it all if Dino could just be there to comfort him.

Dino, on the other hand, was horrified by that idea. Torture that blinded them both from happiness wasn't a familiar feeling to him at all. He didn't want to be tormented. He wasn't used to any of that- his entire life had been filled with love and joy. Why did Hibari have to come into his life and wreck it all? Dino stopped then, ashamed of himself. He loved Hibari, so he had no room to judge the demon for liking him as well. Dino looked over at the demon with sad eyes, knowing that he could withstand torture with the ravenette for as long as life would allow.

"Anyway, you two need to get out of here," Byakuran said, frowning. "Who knows how long those fragile wings of yours will be able to carry you back down to Earth safely? Plus, Zakuro should be here any moment to give me a report. Hell forbid he should see you two here!"

Although he could see that Hibari was feeling offended again, Dino ushered the demon out of Heaven with him, and the two quickly returned to Earth, both of them being pulled down as though they were actually being affected by gravity. They glided towards their cave, and soon entered it, before slipping through the small opening into their cavern. Hibari walked over to their small pond, then sighed.

"Dino, I'm going to do something crazy."

"Be my guest," Dino replied. The demon glanced at him, before sitting down, placing his legs in the water, and easing himself deep into the pond. He sighed, leaning against the edge, and he gazed at his lover, before gesturing the angel over. Dino hesitantly sank himself into the pond, and he gazed at the demon, his eyes filled with curiosity. "Humans never submerged themselves in water with all of their clothes on," he mumbled, holding up his arm. "Now I see why." His demon-mate laughed, and lifted his ripped wings out of the water, before plunging them back in when they became cold.

"Uff... I've never felt temperature quite like this," he shuddered, leaning against his angelmate. "This really does feel like I'm spiraling into insanity..."

"I guess so," Dino sighed. The two embraced, both ready to take on the pain they knew they were going to share.

_Meanwhile, in the Kingdom of Hell..._

"My Lord," said Mukuro, landing. "The traitor and his alleged angelmate have visited Byakuran. It is likely that they will not return, let alone fall together."

"I don't care about those half-wits any more," Satan replied in a silky, venomous tone. "They mean nothing to me."

"Very well, sir," Mukuro said with a bow. "Then, are we to let them alone?"

"No. If you see them, do your best to eliminate them. We have no need for any extra angel warriors."

"Yes, sir. If I see them... I will destroy their souls."

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p>So sorry for last week's skipped upload. I'm having a lot of trouble turning up in my life at the moment, and you'll soon see what that trouble is in a fanfiction called 'Family Friendly.'<p>

Please Review!


	10. Trust Me, Beside Me, Love Me

**Wanna Trade Wings?**  
><strong>Chapter Ten: <strong>_**Trust Me, Beside Me, Love** **Me**_

_~This is What it Feels like to Really Love~_

A few days later, Dino and Hibari sat on the top of a ledge in their cavern, hand in hand as they watched the sun rise. Hibari leaned into the angel, his raven-black hair falling over Dino's shoulder in long, silky strands. "I love you," he muttered.

"I love you, too, Kyoya," the blonde replied. Hibari sighed, feeling an odd sensation in his back, and he stood up a little straighter, looking back at Dino. The other was trembling as if with the cold, but he actually cried out when a fire sprung up on the tips of his wings. "Kyoya-? What-?"

Hibari felt his torn wings stiffening as if frozen by ice, and he groaned, reaching up and dragging his lover into a kiss to lighten the pain. He watched as the flames traveled up the other's pure wings, eating them away, and leaving nothingness in their wake. The halo that was once present would never be seen again, and Hibari soon realized that the same could be said of his horns. His brittle, frozen wings began to crumble, and he clutched Dino's robes in his hands, groaning loudly. The former angel at last gasped as his wings completely disappeared, and the same happened to Hibari at just about the exact same time. They gazed into each other's eyes, but Hibari quickly blinked out of it, and stood upright. "Dino?"

He slapped a hand over his mouth. His once tiny, telepathic voice was now booming with a masculine dominence, and as he looked around Earth, he found that something was overwhelmingly different about the world before him. "Kyoya..." The former demon glanced at Dino. His lover's voice was still gentle, but it also had a sort of commanding tone that made his ears ring.

Hibari was confused, but he quickly realized that something else was off. He reached up, to discover the passage of air flowing from his mouth and nose. He was breathing! And not only that, he was breathing Earth's air. He was certain that Dino could also taste the cool, pleasant breeze that raked over their ledge, bringing along dust and dirt in its grooves. He could smell the air, smell humidity, and could tell that rain was on the way. His hands, when clenched, allowed him to feel his tough skin. He was no longer anything like a demon.

"Kyoya... uff... this is intense," said Dino, slowly getting to his feet. "W-woah-!" the former angel nearly fell, but Hibari swiftly grabbed his hand, and pulled him back. "That must be... gravity?" the blonde murmured.

"This is spectacular," the ravenette sighed, taking off his cloak and letting it fall to the ground. After a few more moments of feeling the wind over his pale skin, he turned Dino towards him, and leaned in, allowing their lips to meet just one more time. The two shared a brief, but fiercely satisfying kiss, and carefully got themselves down from the ledge, although they both sustained a few injuries along the way. The couple then walked along the ground, holding hands as they felt the ground against their feet for the first time. "Where are all the dead bodies?" Hibari murmured. "I can hardly even believe there's a war going on here."

"That's because... there isn't," Dino answered. "In this dimension... in this realm, rather... it's only you and me." The ravenette trembled for a moment, easing in to Dino.

"I'm a little scared," he admitted.

"Me too," Dino agreed. "It's a big world out there."

"Hibari! Hibari!"

Hibird, the former demon's purified skylark, swept in, and landed on his finger, the beady, black eyes looking straight into the ravenette's. "It's okay," Hibari murmured. "You're home now." The skylark took flight once more, and the former demon stared after it with sad, gray eyes. "Did you see how beautiful he was?" the ravenette sighed.

"There's a reason why our races wished to become mortal," Dino said. "Once mortal, the pleasures of life increase infinitely. You're granted the five senses of taste, smell, touch, hearing, and sight."

"Then, the portals?" Hibari murmured, looking up at the sky. There was not a single cloud to grant him the doubt, for the warped space of Heaven was no longer in sight.

"Another dimension, Kyoya," Dino sighed. Suddenly, a tremendously dark aura seeped about them.

"There are those among us who can move between dimensions, angel."

Hibari and Dino turned, and saw before them a broad-shouldered male deer, one which was giving them quite the evil eye. "Master...?" Hibari murmured. The deer's head bowed, and it pawed the ground with it's dark hooves, but Dino quickly grabbed Hibari and pulled him out of the way.

"Stupid thing," he muttered. "Disguising yourself, now, eh?"

The creature looked back up, and it walked around the couple, its eyes flashing dangerously. But the creature was weak out in the open, and it vanished, leaving Dino and Hibari in tact. The two looked at each other, both knowing this wouldn't be the last time that Mukuro Rokudo tried to seek them out.

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

Hibari and Dino woke beside each other for the first time as human beings. They both sat up, pecked each other on the lips, and stared at the rocky ground they had been sleeping on. "Ugh... we need to make something softer," Hibari muttered. The former angel smiled at him.

"Let's look for a rose patch," he suggested. "We'll make a bed from rose petals." The former demon blushed, and reached to hold Dino's hand. The two shared grins; they loved Earth already. They embraced once more, still getting used to the mutual warmth of each others' living bodies. "We're mortals now, Kyoya," Dino said. "So we have to make the most of our time spent here..."

"Yeah," the former demon agreed. "We do. And I think we should venture about a little, to collect supplies."

"All right," the former angel said with a nod. "... I love you, Kyoya."

"I love you, too," the ravenette whispered.

The couple began to head on their way, moving over the rugged land, stepping across the rocky terrain, searching for food. They were soon rewarded by a beautiful fruit tree, and they moved up to it. Hibari took a hold on a low branch, but as he began to pull himself up, a voice stopped him.

"Now, little bird, come down from there."

Hibari leapt down, and turned, to see an entity much like the one he'd seen in Heaven. "Master Byakuran?" Dino whispered, before suddenly turning hostile. "You better not give us some crap about not eating the fruit."

"I won't, I won't!" laughed the being. "I'm just here to warn you about the evils of this world. The true evils. You're going to build a society of humans- though it's odd you're both male... and when that society comes, warn them. We can't have any money. We can't let people become corrupt like they have in the past. Practice acceptance of all things, good and bad, and remember, you both are divine, somewhere deep inside. If unnecessary, don't use the word 'no,' for its negative power will just hurt you both further."

"Okay, m'Lord," Dino said, smiling.

"Yes, sir," Hibari echoed with a short bow. The former demon then leapt back at the tree, and clawed his way up it with his mortal hands. He climbed out on a tree branch, and grabbed an apple, before tossing it to Dino. The former angel caught it, and Hibari soon took another and landed back beside him. They each took a bite of the not-so-forbidden fruit, and both were amazed by the sweetness that flooded their senses.

"Oh, I love food," Dino said, grinning widely. The former demon beside him nodded.

"The pleasures of Earth can't be matched," he said.

"Yes, yes," said Byakuran, starting to fade. "But don't let those pleasures consume you." He vanished, and Dino gazed into Hibari's eyes, taking his hands.

"Let's take care of our Earth for as long as we can," he said.

"Of course," Hibari answered.

Suddenly, Dino tripped, and Hibari failed to catch him. The former angel scraped his knee against the ground, and he hissed, immediately scrambling back up and looking at it. Blood seeped out from the wound, and Hibari rushed in, taking off his cloak, and tearing part of it so that he could bandage up the wound. Dino thanked him a couple times, and the former demon smiled at him. "It's okay, Dino. We feel more pain now than ever," he sighed, leaning in and taking his lover's lips once more. In the kiss, he promised to accept Dino no matter how strange the former angel became, and he promised to never accept the false enjoyment of riches or power. Likewise, Dino silently promised to never fall lower than a human level, and he swore to love the former demon with all of his heart, no matter what became of them.

And they did.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

><p>Hoohoo~ It's done! Look forward to the next fanfiction on the list- more information on my profile!<p>

Please Review!


End file.
